All Tangled Up
by youknowitsmsrae
Summary: Jack Frost returns to the tower hidden away in a forest unknown once again to find his fair maiden rapped up in 70 feet of her own hair. One-Shot. Cross-Over: ROTG/TANGLED. K.


**ALL TANGLED UP  
youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: Unable to produce any other noise other than fangirlish screeches as I write this. That is all. Oh, also, written for the fantastic ship blog: ask-jackunzel on tumblr! Legit crying from how much I love this ship now. It's seriously taking over my every being. Don't own the image either!_

* * *

_QS: In which Jack Frost returns to the tower to find Rapunzel tangled up in her hair._

* * *

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, the Frost Prince, and many more special names hovered up to the windowsill of the tallest tower he'd ever witnessed in his lifespan so far. And it had been a while.

It was tall, lean, white, with brown windowpanes for the single entry way, with a matching roof. Winding green vines filled with beautiful flowers circled the top, then whisked all the way down the side. Hidden away in front of a beautiful waterfall, behind a mountain of rock, the area appeared flawless, if it wasn't for the fact it was what he'd like to call a prison to a certain maiden who called it a 'home'.

He was used to this tower by now. It was quite familiar, the same with what awaited him inside.

With that being said, Mr. Frost smirked to himself, crawled onto the ledge with his bare feet softly, then pulled himself through with a little help from the wind to keep his balance when he wobbled. He stumbled in a bit as his feet grazed the floor, but when he was standing tall, he was quite proudly inside.

Finally, he was in the middle of the room comfortably, long staff tucked under his arm, icy eyes darting from left to right.

Sticking one hand in his blue hoodie pocket, he stretched a bit.

"Punz?" He called out, not having to fear anyone but Rapunzel herself hearing him.

Mother Gothel was, 1, a non-believer, so he was absolutely, 100% invisible to her even if he whacked her in the face with his staff, and 2, obviously leaving the enclosed area. He'd seen her a couple minutes earlier while he rode the wind over the forest. She'd had her wicker basket in hand, humming a tune that sounded awfully like Rapunzel's lullaby that echoed off the trees.

"You here?" He inquired to the silence, turning in a circle to find her frame in the shadows, among the paintings, antiques and creations.

Then, he lightly face-palmed.

"Stupid question, of course you're here." He spoke more to himself than anyone. "You never leave." He grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes just a bit.

Not even a couple feet from this tower to see the snow - nope, not even that.

For a moment, there was more silence as he tried to locate his golden (haired) girl. Perhaps she was about to pop out of no where and scare him to death with that frying pan of hers like she so loved to do. Maybe she wasn't, but he couldn't tell, as she didn't answer him, or his calls to find her.

"Somewhere?" He began to shuffle towards the stairs. It could be possible she was taking a mid-day nap, even more so if she'd stayed up late to work on that sweater for Pascal she'd spoke about.

However, stopping him, just as he stepped one foot on the bottom step, there was a strange creaking noise from the beams on the ceiling. A moment later, before he had time to question, a lock of soft, flowing yellow hair fell down to dangle right in front of his face. Jack looked forward at it, cross-eyed in confusion. Then, eyebrows indenting ever so, he very slowly looked up.

"Uh, ha-ha, hi, er, there, Jack..." She trailed off in embarrassment, casting her eyes away from him, to a painting on the wall instead. It suddenly became much more appealing to look at then the white haired Mr. Frost. He himself squinted in shock, gently rising in the air just a little. His feet no longer rest on the floor, at least.

"Pu - Rapunzel, what, how did you get all the way up there?" He asked in wonder, crossing his arms over his chest. She laughed out again, still with no humor.

"There was a knot." She gushed out quickly. "In my hair." She squirmed a bit. "And somehow, I ended up like this."

'Like this' was simple: rapped in her 70 feet of hair like a struggling bug in an inescapable spiderweb, upside down, blood rushing to her head, with no means of escape, Pascal frowning on a ledge next to her, and struggling to get herself down. Her smile was so flushed and flustered, or maybe she was frowning - she was upside down to him, so everything was topsy-turvey.

Lifting up in the air even more so he was hovering right in front of her flipped down form, he raised his eyebrow.

"Need help -"

"No." She stuck up for her pride, struggling a bit just to show him how capable she was. He sat patiently, waiting for her to finally give up and let him help her. And when she was just pulling herself into a further stuck position, one certain blonde rope curling painfully around her ankle, she exhaled through her nose. "Yes." She grumbled, pursing her lips and looking away once again.

Her ego was wounded.

With a nod of approval, Jack circled around her once, looking for the right lock of hair to pull that would release all the tension. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was good with things like knots and sewing - he had Rapunzel to blame for that. Soon, he found a couple of promising spots - she'd _really _got herself stuck this time. And having to untangle 70 feet of hair would be a lot easier for him, too, if she had stopped struggling long enough for him to keep his eyes on one spot.

"This can be very simple, or very hard, Punz." He told her with a chuckle, coming around front to face her again. She looked innocent now, even when she been trying to claw her way out from the inside of the hair-cocoon despite his wishes. "It's your choice." He teased, and pouting one more time, she grumbled something that only Pascal could hear as he rest on her upside down chin right side up.

Jack, noticing how disgruntled she looked, leaned forward to nip her nose once. That always cheered her up.

Pascal smacked him on the forehead when Rapunzel giggled.

"Ouch." The Guardian point a finger at the chameleon, who pointed one right back. "Not funny." He began, and the reptile copied him.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion of the little green monster (literally), Jack got back to work, pulling and yanking, twisting and turning.

Finally, about 20 minutes later, when Rapunzel's body began to shift out from underneath her, he gave one last strand a good, tight yank. Slipping down immediately, at last free from her own hair, Rapunzel smiled, but then yelped in the free-fall, waiting for impact with the floor.

It never came.

"What; you think I'd drop you?" Jack smirked proudly, holding her in his arms tightly when she squirmed for just a second.

They were still in the air: to him, even with hair like hers, she was light as a feather.

She rubbed the back of her head once with shaky hands - it was going to be sore for a while.

"No." She lied with a grin, squinting up at him awkwardly. It still was all quite embarrassing. He just gave the ceiling an amused look, leaned in just a little, and kissed her nose once. His breath was cold on her face, making her giggle into his neck when he pulled away.

"I'd never let you go."


End file.
